


Burden

by Cora834



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace and Luffy compete to get Sabo's attention, Ace hate himself, Ace is a dork, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad English, Bullying, I don't know how to tags, Luffy is smartass, M/M, Modern AU, Past Child Abuse, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Sabo is Luffy's parent, Sabo is sweet like muffin, Sabo's favorite two: Ace and Luffy, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Transgender Sabo, bastard blackbeard, i hate blackbeard, i love bottom sabo, mind the tags readers, poor sabo, to many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora834/pseuds/Cora834
Summary: Ace hate himself because of his bloodline. Luckily, nobody's know about it. And he doesn't care about anything. When he's about to get some groceries, he saw a blond man being raped by some thugs. And then, that's the start Ace fell in love with the blond.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, sorry for my bad english, i'm a newbie here, and i just half known about english. 
> 
> And i just tell you guys, right now, that i love Sabo. I love Sabo, and i mean is, i like bottom Sabo than bottom Luffy. So if you guys hate it, please go away from here.
> 
> MIND THE TAGS FOLKS!
> 
> ENJOY!

**_A family is an irreplaceable treasure._ **

_Lie._

_That's all bullshit._

* * *

Portgas D. Ace, a 17-year-old young man just stared out the window blankly. The sound of raindrops coming from outside the window only added to Ace's emptiness. Today was his birthday, but there was nothing he wanted to do. He did not care about his birthday at all. In fact, he hates himself.

The reason he hates himself is because of his status as a child of a feared criminal in the world. So far, no one knows about that. He really hates his father. And his hatred increased because he had left his mother who was dying after giving birth. Another reason he hates himself is because he killed his mother. After his mother gave birth to him, she was gone because she could not bear the pain as long as she conceived herself.

With the emptiness of his heart, Ace went to the kitchen and try to make an instant food. He can't cook, because no one can teach him. He inspected every kitchen rack, but there was not a single one on every shelf that was inspected.

_‘Tsk, damn!’_

Ace muttered in annoyance and immediately took his jacket and umbrella. He went out and went to the small shop near his apartment.

* * *

Ace came out of the small shop carrying bags of instant food for a full month. In the middle of the way, he saw a group of thugs surrounding someone in the alley. The blond-haired young man was in a position that Ace couldn't know because the thugs were covering it up too much. At first he didn't care much, but after hearing what the thugs said he stopped and watched them in a place the thugs couldn't see.

"Come on! Drink all of my cum! "

"Heh! Give him to me! I'm not satisfied yet! "

"No way! It's my turn next! "

Ace was confused what happened, what did the thugs do to the blond?

"Haa~ He's so soft from the outside and inside!"

"Yeah! I can't stop! "

Ace was shocked and immediately understood the current situation. The young man was raped.

"Hey, Sabo, you should be a slut in a brothel! There must be a lot of customers who screw you up right away! And you will get a lot of money!"

For some reason, Ace felt his anger rising. The blond — Sabo, was insulted like that by the thugs while they screwed Sabo.

"How is it, Sabo? Don't you feel happy being fucked like this? "

The brown haired thug grabbed Sabo's hair roughly and pulled his penis out of Sabo's mouth and let Sabo rest for a while, Ace could see his face now. He cried. His face, which had a burn on his left eye, was filled with the cums of those disgusting thugs. Not only that, his body had been filled with inert wounds, cums, bite marks and also the rough scratches of the thugs. In fact, his clothes were torn to shreds dirty on the ground.

"Sob ... Sob ..."

"Hey don't cry, you trash!"

The thug slapped Sabo so hard that he had a bruised on his cheek. Sabo immediately fell silent.

"Now, you admit, you're just trash that's only suitable for intercourse."

Sabo was silent, so was Ace.

"... W-What?"

The thug slapped Sabo even harder.

"You admit that you are just trash that's only suitable for intercourse. If you want to say it, we will stop. "

The thug seemed to really want to stop his behavior with his friends.

"I-I-I ..."

The thug slapped Sabo again.

"Louder!"

Ace is really angry. This is too much. But Sabo kept saying it out loud while holding back his tears.

"I-I- am just a tra-trash ... which is ... ju-ju-just ... su-su-suitable for ... for ... in ... ter... cour... se... "

After saying all that, Sabo immediately cried. But unlike what the thugs promised, they instead raped Sabo more roughly.

"Damn! I really like seeing his face like that! I'm so excited to fill him with my love!! ”

They slammed Sabo hard on the ground and immediately raped Sabo without mercy. They really only look at Sabo as their sex toy. Sabo sobbed for mercy.

"B-But, you said you would stop!"

"I'm sorry !! but we don't promise to just let you go until we are satisfied!”

Sabo couldn't take it anymore, he could only cry and accept his bad fate. He had no energy at all to fight those jerks. Ace also cann't stand anymore to listen to the cheers of the thugs.

Initially, he just wanted to leave there and assume it never happened at all. However when he left, he saw Sabo saw him. Ace just silent and continue his plan to go from there. But, his heart still said he has to help him, give the thugs a lesson and protect the blond.

Ace could only hold back his heart's desire and keep thinking of going away from there. But, when he saw Sabo who wasn't powered, he was confused about what he should do. And when he saw Sabo for the third time, Sabo said a word in a low voice but heard by Ace.

_"Help me..."_

Ah, Ace has to believe about people words.

_**Listen to your heart's, and then do it.** _


	2. Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After treating the blonde wounds, and clean him from cums and dirt, Ace immediately immersed in the beauty of the blonde who slept on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some quotes from my favorite idols from now on. I hope you guys love it.

**_You must do the things you think you cannot do._ **

**_\- Eleanor Roosevelt_ **

_Maybe it's true we have to do what we can't do._

_Someday, a miracle will happen._

* * *

"AAAH !!"

Sabo woke up from his sleep. He tried to calm himself from the nightmare. Despite how many times he didn't want to remember it, the nightmare continued to haunt him.

When he was about to sit, he felt pain in all parts of his body. He was confused and examined his entire body which was full of bruises and bite marks. Then he realized. He was just raped by those jerks. He also remembered Ace who helped him at that time.

Instantly he remembered.

The clothes he's wearing earlier was torn.

And the clothes that he's wearing now are not his.

Cold sweat began to fill his temple.

'Does he feel disgusted when he sees my' body? '

"You're awake?"

Sabo was shocked and looked over. Ace came out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of soup and a glass of water. He put it on the table beside the bed. He then examined the inert wounds in the body of Sabo. Sabo was silent in fear as Ace inspected all of his injuries.

After Ace examined the wound, he took the soup bowl.

"Eat it."

Sabo went silent. _'Huh?'_

"W-What?" Sabo try to respons Ace's words

"Eat, while it's still hot. Even though it's instant soup. "

Sabo was confused, did he not feel disgusted after seeing his body?

With trembling hands, he took the soup in the hands of Ace and began to eat the soup slowly. It's delicious. Although instant.

"Your wound has not healed properly, at least try to rest for a few days."

Sabo only nodded slowly while continuing to eat. He saw Ace just watching him. Sabo was rather depressed by his gaze.

_KRYUUUK._

They're went silent. Ace's stomach sounded throughout his room. Sabo finally understood with the intention of his eyes. He is starving. Sabo hold his laugh. Ace tried to hold his shame.

"Are you hungry? Didn't you just make it while you make this? " Ask Sabo tried to be friendly and not be afraid anymore.

"No. That's my last soup. " Ace answered. _‘And my favorite soup.’_ He added quietly.

Sabo was silent. He took the soup with a spoon and showed it to Ace. Ace confused.

"Want me to feed you?"

Ace paused. Feed? Being feeded like a baby? Ace's not a baby anymore! He has grown up! Grown up! He doesn't need to be feed anymore like a baby!

"I don't want it. Just eat. I will make another new one. " Ace answered.

"Didn't you say this is your last soup?" _Strike._

"Yeah. I was planing to buy a new one later. "

"Can you hold it that long?" _Double strike._

"Of course. I've even held hunger for 12 hours. "

"At least try to eat a little. I feel bad. I was been given food but the one who gave it was starving instead. " Sabo answered sincerely.

Ace paused. At first he wanted to refuse, but after seeing Sabo's face, which he considered cute. He couldn't refuse and immediately entered the spoon filled with soup into his mouth. Sabo finally smiled Ace accepted it.

"By the way, my name is Sabo."

"Hm, I'm Ace."

For a moment he remembered what had happened to him. Sabo paused for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"You ... umm ... are you ..."

Sabo's really scared. _Would Ace consider him a trash like the thugs said? Or did he ask for payment after helping Sabo? Or will Ace say everything about Sabo after what Ace saw?_

"You don't need to be scared."

_Eh?_

"If you still feel scared to tell me, you don't need to force it."

Sabo went silent. There had never been someone who asked him not to forcing himself. For some reason, Sabo felt really calm after hearing Ace's voice.

"N-No, you should know ..." pleaded Sabo.

"Are you sure you have the courage to tell me now?" Sabo went silent again. He tried to muster up his courage, then nodded.

"OK. Tell me."

Sabo tried to gather his courage again and also his belief that Ace would accept it.

"I — I ..."

"Hm?"

"I — I, actually ..."

Sabo took a breath and said that.

"I ... actually, a Transgender."

* * *

"You’ll pay for this!!"

Ace stopped the thugs who were raped Sabo. They ran in pain and cursed Ace. As usual, he did n’t care. Ace then looked at Sabo, who was on his stomach, exhausted. Looks like he passed out.

Seeing his clothes that had been torn and dirty on the ground, Ace took off the jacket he was wearing and covered his exposed body. His body is quite large from Sabo and Sabo's body looks very thin, so Sabo's naked body can be covered perfectly.

When he was going to wear the jacket to Sabo, Ace saw something that seemed unexpected.

Sabo turned out to be a transgender.

No wonder those thug bastards really want to rape him.

Ace tried to revive his consciousness and continue his intention to cover the cum-covered body of Sabo, then held him in a _bridal-style_.

Initially, Ace was confused, where he had to take him so that the blonde survived the jerk thugs? and he cursed himself that he didn’t know the blonde's address because he fainted. So Ace decided to take him to his apartment first to treat his wound and cleanse his body.

Luckily, nobody saw him carrying the blonde, even inside the apartment was very quiet. (Maybe because of heavy rain and everyone who rents an apartment, where Ace live, wants to shut themself in their respective rooms to warm themselves).

Ace quickly put the blond on his bed and closed the door tightly. Ace immediately brought a bowl of warm water with a cloth and medicine to clean the dirt and cum attached to the blond's body and treat the wound, after that he put his clothes and pants on to the blonde, and finally he covered him with warm blanket so that his body temperature was maintained.

The blonde wriggled a little when he was covered, and that made Ace think _‘So cute ...’_

Ace just paused and looked at the blonde. He noticed the shape of his face and body. For some reason, Ace didn’t want to leave his place and wanted to stare at the blonde for a long time.

His wavy hair looked very soft and there's no stain on his face, even though the scars on his left eye, it only made him look more beautiful in Ace's eyes. A very beautiful figure. Ace also had time to remember the body shape of the blonde whose his left was covered with the same scars. And he don't forget his the lacks, namely, the blonde is transgender. But Ace doesn't care.

Ace tried to remember his name again, but Ace only remembered, that the blond's body looked very thin. He thought surely the blonde hadn't eaten anything and he cursed himself that his groceries are left behind the ally. When Ace wanted to leave, suddenly his sleeve was pulled by the blonde. Ace turned to see the blonde still asleep but his expression looked very frightened. Looks like the blonde pulled Ace's sleeve unknowingly.

"Don't go ..." he muttered.

Looks like he was very scared, his breath in a hurry, tears in his corner eyes, Ace rushed to calm the blonde.

"Shh ... Calm down, calm down. I'm here. You don't need to be scared. I'm here. I'll keep you company. I'll protect you."

Ace whispered the sentence his mother used to hear when she was in her mother's womb. And the blonde calmed down. Ace breathed a sigh of relief.

Instantly Ace saw his mother's face lying on his bed.

Ace quickly rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was only the blonde, who slept on his bed. Ace breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow the blonde reminded his face of his mother.

Ace looked at the blonde again and again. He watched the blonde sleep with a small smile on his face. Make Ace's heart beat faster. _What is this? Why does he think that the blonde is so cute?_

_Is this what is called love at first sight?_

If so, Ace doesn't matter. He didn't care about the blond's lack of physicality, even though it was his burn, and his disability as a Transgender. Ace really was washed away by the charm of the blonde who slept on his bed.

He could remember his words to protect him. And he **WILL** protect him from anyone or anything that tries to make the blonde suffer.

* * *

**_No matter what you're going through, there's a light at the end of the tunnel._ **

**_\- Demi Lovato_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Ace is in love with the blond (Sabo) <3


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut here, Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is in this chapter. <3

**_Life changes very quickly, in a very positive way, if you let it._ **

**_\- Lindsey Vonn_ **

_I have to be positive,_

_So the good things will happen to me someday._

* * *

The silent filled Ace's room. Sabo already said it. What was Ace thinking? Would he accept Sabo after he said that? Sabo must think positively, because he was very confident that Ace would accept it after Sabo said it. After all, when Ace brought him here, he certainly saw his disability. And also, Ace already helped him from those bastard thugs.

"So it's true, you're a transgender." Ace's tone sounded cold, making Sabo a little scared.

"W-Well ...."

The silent inhabited them again. For a moment Sabo thought Ace must have been disgusted by him because so far no one had ever accepted him as he was.

Except for one person.

Instantly Sabo remembered.

There was a duty he left before meeting the jerks.

He quickly got up from Ace's bed. Ace, who was still pensive, was surprised to see Sabo suddenly jumping from his bed.

"Sorry! I forgot I have a business! Thank you for helping me earlier! Once again I am sorry!"

For a moment he about to grab the handle of the exit door, Ace suddenly grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, if you come out again, there will definitely be bastards like them. Let me accompany you to your place. "

Sabo was silent. Ace wants to accompany him?

"And in response to your statement earlier, I will say it right now. To me, you are not disgusting, but you are a very beautiful person and also very charming. "

Sabo silent. Just now Ace told him that he’s beautiful and charming? Didn't he hear wrong?

"I'm serious."

Ace pinched Sabo with the door that Sabo was about to open, so Sabo wouldn't leave in front of him. Ace brought his face closer to Sabo. He could almost smell the shampoo Sabo’s wearing on his hair. Ace saw Sabo's beautiful face. His expression showed embarrassed when someone expressed his feelings to him.

Sabo quickly avoided Ace's gaze. He knew he was embarrassed, but his embarrassment grew when he looked closer at Ace, so he had to take his eyes off Ace.

Ace, who saw Sabo looked away, grabbed Sabo's cheek and forced Sabo to look at him. He put his lips on Sabo's lips. Sabo was shocked by Ace's action, but he was immediately immersed in it.

Suddenly, Ace's lust took over. He forced Sabo to open his mouth so he could explore what was in Sabo's mouth. His hand, which was initially pinching Sabo, immediately moved to his waist and tried to lift him up. His knees began to enter the middle of Sabo's leg and began to rub his knees against Sabo's sensitive parts.

"Khh ... Ngh ..." Sabo moaned.

_‘What a sexy moan ...’_ Ace thought.

Ace immediately explored Sabo's body with his hands and rubbed Sabo's sensitive parts even more harshly.

"Erg ...! Hng ...! "

Sabo was immersed in pleasure Ace gave him. Their saliva overflowed in Sabo's mouth. Ace's right hand squeezed Sabo's ass while his left hand pushed Sabo's head so that he enter his tongue into Ace's mouth. Sabo's moaning began to sound louder and sexier.

"Haaa ...."

They stop their hot kiss to take a breath. Ace immediately moved to lick Sabo's neck.

"A — Ace ....."

Ace sucked Sabo's neck and bit him. He didn’t forget to also squeeze his both buttocks to add a passionate sensation to Sabo.

Ace let go of Sabo, and spontaneously, he fell. Sabo tried to inhale as much oxygen as possible. His face was red like a tomato and the saliva surrounding Sabo's mouth only added a sexy impression to Ace's eyes.

Ace immediately squatted in front of Sabo who was regaining consciousness.

"This is a sign that you are mine." Ace stroked Sabo's neck where the bite mark were.

Sabo could only nodded slowly.

"So you still want me to accompany you?"

Again, Sabo nodded.

Ace smiled and he immediately kissed him again, but this time softer.

_Maybe he really should be destined to be with this beautiful figure in front of him._

* * *

"So, initially you wanted to buy food supplies too?"

Ace and Sabo left the mini market near Ace's apartment. Ace has to keep in mind each area and location so he can visit Sabo's house while he has nothing to do.

"Well, when I walked home, I was detained by the thugs ... Thank you again for helping me out there ...." Sabo replied softly.

While walking, He doesn't know what he felt, but all the gazes of the people they passed stared at Sabo in disgust or rather, judging Sabo. But Ace doesn't care about it and tries to remember the location they passed again.

They passed the intersection and passed through a quiet area. Ace wondered why Sabo lived in such an area?

"I know what you are thinking."

Ace turned to Sabo.

"Why am I living alone here? Well, because here the place is more peaceful and calm ... "Sabo answered softly.

"Yeah, I guess so ..." Ace knew he was lying, but he decided not to care about that. One day, Sabo will definitely tell the reason why he lives in this lonely place. They are already in an unused building.

"Here it’s fine. Thank you for accompany me."

"Are you sure? I can still accompany you to your home. "

"Yes, I'm sure. Once again, thank you ... "

"All right, be careful next time. Ah! Wait a second," Ace took his pen and held Sabo's hand and wrote his phone number in his palm.

"This is my phone number. If you need my help, you can call me. "

Sabo was pensive and saw his phone number written on his palm. He smiled.

"Thanks again ... I really don't know what to repay you ..."

"No need, you've repaid everything even better." Ace immediately remembered the incident in Ace's room earlier. He couldn't forget Sabo's sexy face when he kissed him.

"Really?" Sabo cocked his head slightly. Ace was beating again. _'Ugh, why is he so cute?'_

"Yeah. See you again!" waved his hand and left immediately.

“Ace! Wait!"

Ace saw Sabo when he was summoned. Sabo gave a bag of his groceries to Ace.

"What is this?"

“This is the instant soup that you gave me earlier, I bought a lot. So you don't have to starve anymore. "

Ace looked at the contents of the shopping bag and he could think there were 12 instant soups in it.

"Well, thanks." Ace feels saved because of that soup. "At least may I get something from you—"

Before Ace finish his sentence, he felt his lips touch something soft and warm.

They stay away to take a breath.

"Is that what you want?" Sabo smiled seeing Ace who was silent to process what happened.

Sabo kissed Ace.

Immediately Ace's face flushed like a crab.

"You really..."

Ace admitted. He loves it. Or even, he wanted to make Sabo his.

"Alright. I admit I want that. "

Sabo smiled.

* * *

After seeing Ace leave. Sabo immediately went to the back of a building. There’re stairs. Sabo walked to the stairs and knocked on the door in front of him three times.

"Luffy, it's me."

Instantly, the sound of small footsteps running behind the door. And then, he hear the sound 'CLICK'. The door opened and showed a child who looked 10 years old opening the door.

"Welcome, Sabo!"

The child immediately hugs Sabo's legs with his tiny hands. Sabo, who had put down his groceries, immediately sat in front of the child and returned his hug.

"Are you okay at home?" Sabo held the boy's cheek.

The boy smiled and chuckled.

* * *

**_Happiness is not by chance, but by choice._ **

**_\- Jim Rohn_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will tell you guys, Luffy is Sabo's son, but he only see him as his big brother. That's why he called him with his name.


	4. The Big Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Luffy are having dinner together. And it's seems Luffy knows Sabo's job all along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace won't be in this chapter...

**_No matter what people tell you, words and ideas can change the world._ **

**_\- Robin Williams_ **

_I don’t care what people said about me._

_To me, I have to make a better future to my son, my only family._

* * *

"... After that, Nami divorced Zoro and Sanji as usual, then we ate again with Sanji's bento!"

Sabo and Luffy’re having dinner. Luffy shared his experiences at school today. This has become a habit of their life every day. Sabo has also taught Luffy well to lock the door when he’s leaving the house and shouldn’t let strangers enter besides Sabo and also people they know, such as Luffy's friends. This time, Luffy tells of his friends' fight over the latest comics at the bookstore.

"Zoro and Sanji really really want that comic, don't they?"

“Yeah. After all, that comic is famous at school! My classmates always talk about that comic! ”

Luffy continues to tell stories while eating. Sometimes the food that had his mouth flew out, Sabo tried to clean Luffy's mouth, but Luffy didn't want to and insisted on cleaning the food he spilled. Once again, Sabo managed to educate Luffy to clean up his food scraps.

For a moment, Sabo's smile faded. He still had time to think about what Luffy said. It's true, the 'ONE PIECE' comic is very popular right now. But he thought surely Luffy couldn’t join in talking with his friends because he didn’t know what topic they were talking about.

"Luffy, you want—"

"Don’t."

Sabo fell silent. Don't what?

"Don't say 'I want that comic?' I don’t want. I just want to read Sabo's story. "

"But wouldn't it be more exciting? You can tell stories with your friends— "

"And get Sabo hurt by bad people again?"

Sabo was stunned.

“I know Sabo's job. In fact, know better. You're my brother. You’re also very kind to create a better future for me. But I don't want just me to be happy. I would be even happier if Sabo’s happy too. "

Sabo fell silent. He didn’t expect a child like Luffy be able to say all that just for him. But Sabo insisted again.

“You don't need to worry about me, Luffy. I'm used to my job. "

"But I don't want Sabo to be the laughing stock like before!"

Sabo was shocked. Luffy stood up and shouted right in front of him.

"Sabo constantly feel hurt, while they just have fun because they always hurt Sabo ... I don't want to see Sabo cry again because of being hurt by them ..."

Luffy sat back down and started to calm down. Sabo could see that a drop of water fell on Luffy's face. He cries.

“You may think I don't know. But, I always see you go out every night ... "

Sabo fell silent. Cold sweat filled his temples again. How did Luffy find out?

"The next day, when I woke up, I saw you’re making breakfast while enduring the pain behind your back ... Even when you wanted to sit in a chair, your back started to hurt again ..."

"This morning was the same ... You must be hurt by bad people again ..."

Sabo really didn’t know what to say. Luffy already knows and he doesn't know how to answer all of Luffy's statements.

"Be – before you came out, I got up, and when I was about to leave the room, I – I – saw you rush out ... And when you came home ... "

Luffy's words began to stutter, Luffy fell silent and tried to calm himself down.

"... You are already covered by their bite marks and also wearing different clothes"

After that Luffy cried. Sabo was surprised. He didn't expect Luffy to know this far. Seeing Luffy crying, Sabo rushed to pick him up and calm him down.

“Now. Now. Don't cry Luffy ... I admit, I was hurt by them just for their pleasure. But I wear different clothes not because of them ... ”

Luffy calmed down. He then looked up at Sabo's face, which he thought was beautiful.

"I was helped by someone. Someone who is kind and strong. I was taken to his place and he lent me his clothes because my clothes were damaged. He even healed all my wounds. "

"Even your deep wounds?"

Sabo fell silent, then smiled and wiped Luffy's tears.

"Even my deep wounds."

Luffy began to fall asleep on Sabo's chest.

"Hm .... Sometime, you’ll introduce him to me..."

"Of course. I will definitely introduce him to you. "

Finally Luffy fell asleep on Sabo's chest. Sabo smiled in relief because Luffy had calmed down and was also confused about what Luffy knew. Gently, he brings Luffy to his room which is decorated with a wall painting of ocean waves, a bed in the shape of a ship, a night lamp with a star motive, a neat bookshelf, a carpet with a ship's rudder motive, a wardrobe, and not forgetting a study table. neat.

Sabo put Luffy on his bed and covered him with blanket. He kissed Luffy's forehead before leaving the room.

After tidying the house, tidying dining table and washing dishes, Sabo checked the clock before he went to sleep.

_'It's 11:30. It's so late ... ’_

In fact, he still has work to do, namely being a night entertainer at a club. He didn't know how Luffy knew about it, but because Luffy already knew, Sabo decided not to go there for a few weeks. He also had to come in early to work. He immediately entered his room and immediately slept on his bed.

* * *

"So you told him?" Usopp asked in disbelief.

Grandline Elementary School break time, Luffy has lunch with his friends at the school garden, namely, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and also Usopp.

“Yeah, but Sabo’s not angry. In fact, he has a new friend who wants to protect him! " Luffy replied happily.

"Really? What's the person look like? " Asked Nami

"I don't know, I haven't met him. He said they met yesterday. "

Zoro picked Sanji's food without his knowledge and then spoke.

“Don't trust people who are meeting for the first time. Could be he's a bad person. "

"I know, but Sabo said I could meet him at home later. The thing is Sabo will be home late. " Luffy said while eating the bento.

"Then let me watch over that person." Sanji exalted himself.

The four of them turned their head towards Sanji.

“My father doesn't want to see my face, so I want to run away first and stay at your place. Can I? "

Sanji’s the son of the Vinsmoke family. But his family considered him a Vinsmoke family disgrace, except for his older sister, Reiju. Every time Judge, Sanji's father, gets angry, he will take it out on Sanji. After his mother died, Judge's anger got even higher and more violent towards Sanji. He even locked Sanji in his room. Luckily, after meeting Luffy. Sanji was able to escape to Luffy's home and stay at his house for a few days until Judge's anger subsided. Of course, that was only known by Sabo, Reiju, and their other friends.

"All right, when are you coming?"

"Around 2."

"Okay, I'll wait."

They continued their conversation while happily finishing their bento. Until...

"Hey, I heard there was someone's brother who was being raped in the alley at mini market near his house."

Instantly Luffy fell silent.

"Yeah, I heard that too. If I'm not mistaken, the name is 'Sabo' huh? "

Luffy began to tremble with anger. Nami calms Luffy.

 _"Luffy, calm down, Kid and his friends are stupid kids!"_ Whispered Nami while comforting Luffy.

Kid, Luffy's naughty classmate. He always insulted Sabo in front of Luffy. He even showed his classmates a photo of Sabo going out with an old man. Even though at that time, Sabo only worked as an entertainer that night. Luffy's anger exploded and almost got him suspended for a whole month. At that time, Sabo hugged Luffy while crying and promised Luffy to be more careful when going to work at night.

Of course, Luffy didn't blame Sabo for that.

"Sabo? Isn't he your brother? Monkey D. Luffy? "

All the students turned their head towards Luffy. He just stayed put, while his friends tried to defend Luffy.

"So what if he's his brother, Kid? Isn't it that if he's being harassed, you have to help him, like screaming for help or something? " Asked Zoro.

“Hey, I don't want to get involved with his problem. Besides, he really deserves it. "

"What do you mean? Sabo _nii-chan_ is good person. " Sanji started to speak up.

"Maybe you think he's good, but he's also a bad person."

Luffy almost will hit Kid if Nami and Usopp don't hold back.

“Stop talking about my brother, Kid! He's the nicest person I've ever known! "

“If he’s so good, why would my father prefer him over my mother whom he has loved for a long time? You could say, Sabo is not just a prostitute, but also a person who always seizes the people we care about. "

"Stop talking about Sabo, Kid !!!" Luffy's emotions started to rise

“He doesn't want to do it either, but he has no other choice. He only did it because he needed money, Kid. " Nami explains Sabo's situation to the Kid.

"So you mean, he not only stole other people's husbands, but also took all his property?"

"SHUT UP !!"

"That's not what Nami meant, Kid!" Usopp began to feel his anger rising too.

"Now I understand! Not only he is ugly, but he is the **WORST** person in the world! ”

" ** _KIDD_** !!!"

_Sabo, I'm sorry ..._

* * *

**_What comes easy won't last long, and what lasts long won't come easy._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel bad for Sabo T_T


	5. Just For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo tell Luffy a little bedtime story. (It's a half of Sabo's back story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update every Wednesday night. Sorry, readers.

**_It's not what we have in life but who we have in our life that matters._ **

**_-_ ** **_Margaret Laurence_ **

_I’m really glad that I met him._

* * *

"Could you just once don't get into trouble with my son?"

Luffy and Kid were called to the principal's office because of the fighting they made and Luffy nearly killed Kid. Kid's parents came first and had just finished talking to the Principal. Meanwhile, Sabo’s still on his way to school. Luffy's friends accompany Luffy at the front door of the principal's office.

“It’s your own son's fault. He’s offend my brother's name. ”.

“How dare you! Did that kid never teach you to learn manners ?! Indeed, brothers are so shameless! ”

Luffy really wanted to rip the woman's mouth apart, but was held back by the guilt he made towards Sabo. He didn't want to cause bigger problems and make Sabo into trouble.

"Luffy!"

Luffy turned his head, and he saw Sabo running towards him. He immediately sat in front of Luffy and held his cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

Luffy nodded.

"Again, your family messes up. Do you really want to destroy my family ?! First you took my husband, then my treasure, then your brother’s always looking for trouble with my son !! Can you think with your brains ?! ”

"I — I'm sorry ..."

"Sorry? You've sorry for so many times, but things like this always happen! You think everything will be over with a ‘sorry’?! ”

Mrs. Eustass cursed at Sabo constantly, while Sabo just lowered his head apologetically.

"Dear. Don't make a fuss anymore ... ”Mr. Eustass tried to calm his wife.

"You're the same! How could you betray me! You just want to be alone with that shameless kid! ”

Mr. Eustass silent immediately. Meanwhile, Mrs. Eustass cursed at Sabo continuously. Sabo lowered his head and apologized. Luffy really wanted to rip that woman's mouth out. However, his friends held him back so as not to cause more trouble.

"Mr. Sabo?"

The Principal's call immediately stopped them. Mrs. Eustass, who was not at all satisfied with cursed Sabo, immediately grabbed her son's arm and left.

"Watch out if you find trouble with me again!"

Mr. Eustass passed by Sabo and whispering to him.

_'You owe me.'_

Sabo immediately silent, nodded slowly.

After they left, Sabo and Luffy immediately entered the Principal's room.

“Luffy, I got words from Kid that you hit your classmate. Can you explain why you did such an unkind thing? "

Luffy was silent and he saw Sabo who was still pensive. He took a breath and immediately said it.

"He insulted my brother."

Sabo regained consciousness and looked at Luffy with a shocked face.

"What did he say about your brother?"

"He said, Sabo’s not only ugly, but also the worst person in the world."

Sabo fell silent. He returned to his subconscious. He thought about what Kid said about him to Luffy.

Sabo knows how bad he is. He knew how ugly he is with the scars all over his face, and how gross he is at being raped many times by bad people, and how disgusting he is because he’s transgender. Everyone already knows about all that and they really don't care about his situation, they don't want to help him. They don't even think of him as human.

However, Sabo tried his best. For him, Luffy is the only treasure that is very valuable to him. He wants to change Luffy's life for the better. He wants Luffy to be liked by many people. He wants Luffy to get a life he deserves.

Better than Sabo's life.

Seeing Luffy happy was enough for him to feel happy to live.

"So, what do you think, Mr. Sabo?"

Sabo regained consciousness from his subconscious.

"W — What, Principal?"

"What do you think if Luffy doesn't go to school for a week?"

"Eh?"

“Mrs. Eustass is really very angry about this. We’re afraid, if this incident continues, it will shatter the good name of the school. If Luffy doesn't go to school for a week, that might ease his anger a little. ”

Sabo was surprised. Why is only Luffy that doesn’t go to school? What about Kid?

"Um ... How about Kid- _kun_ , sir?"

“Kid’s family has a high status. This can increase the good name of the school. So, we don't want to disappoint them. "

_Ah, right. They have power ... And I have nothing ..._

"But, because Luffy- _kun_ ’s very smart and always gets international charters. It can also increase the good name of the school. Therefore, if we took it out, it would be a disgrace for this school. We're only going to take him off for a week. "

The headmaster looked at Luffy, that Sabo think it was a distrubed gaze, with a smile. Sabo quickly grabbed Luffy's shoulder and immediately left.

"A — All right, thank you, Mr. Principal."

When they got out, Luffy's friends immediately crowded around him and wondered what the principal’s doing.

"He just wanted to take Luffy days off for a week so that Kid's mother can calm down for a while." Sabo replied calmly.

"What? Why only Luffy? Didn't Kid start first? Why is only Luffy being punished? "

"It's okay ... That's better than getting kicked out of school right?"

The four of them immediately fell silent, then nodded.

“I'll take Luffy home first. You guys back to class and study, alright? "

"Alright..."

* * *

Upon arriving home, Sabo immediately prepared snacks for Luffy and Sanji, who were staying at his house for a few days. Not forgetting to also prepare Luffy's and Sanji's clothes. Luffy just stare at the busy Sabo on the bed.

"Sabo, Sabo's friend will come here to accompany me right?"

"Of course, Luffy. I've called him. He said he'd be here soon. "

"I see ... I can't wait ..."

Luffy really isn't as excited as ever, making Sabo wonder. On the way home from school earlier, he was just so quiet. Speaking of school, Sabo was still thinking about the principal's eyes.

The gaze full of desire. The gaze that Sabo hated the most.

He had seen those gazes from his customers so many times that he felt even more disgusted by himself. Even before that, he had been receiving many desire gazes since he was a child. He didn't want Luffy to feel the same way from the principal.

"Sabo?"

"Yes, Luffy?"

"Sabo hate me?"

Instantly Sabo stopped from his activities and turned to Luffy. With a soft smile, he immediately sat beside Luffy, who spontaneously laid his head on Sabo's thigh, and gently stroked his head.

“Of course not Luffy. I never hate you at all. What makes you think I hate you? " Sabo's gentle smile always calms Luffy down.

"I always make Sabo more trouble ..."

“Fufufu… of course not. You just wanted to defend me, right? ”

"That time, too. On my eighth birthday, you gave me a camera, because you know I want to be an adventurer who travels the world and makes those photos proof that I travel the world. But that camera was very expensive, and I knew right away that you were selling your pride again. "

"Luffy, listen to me." Sabo pushed Luffy's cheek to let him see his face, face to face.

“Since you came into my life, I immediately felt like the happiest person in the world. To me, you are my most precious treasure. Would you like to hear a little story? "

"One of Sabo’s story?"

"Fufufu ... of course."

"Then, it’s a yes ..." Luffy immediately yawned. Sabo immediately carried him onto the bed and put him on the pillow, not forgetting to cover him with a blanket. Sabo sat beside him, stroking his head gently.

“One day, there was a boy who was very hated by society. He always spends his time alone in the house. His parents also hated him so much that they locked him in the basement for days. They prefer to adopt boy who they think have talent than biological child who have no talent at all. "

"The boy is trying to find his talents while he is confined in the basement. And he finally had a knack for painting and creating a story. He can't wait to show his talent to his parents. However, when he showed it, his parents tore up all of his work and set it on fire. They say it's all a waste of the boy's time. "

"They were so angry, and kicked the boy away. The boy’s really confused about what happened. Why did his parents burn his handiwork? Why did his parents kick him out of the house? With nothing, the boy left there and tried to find a place where he could stay. "

“He was looking here and there, but no one wanted him to stay with them. Until one day, he found a baby near the trash. The baby always laughs happily even though he is thrown in the trash can. The boy was both amazed and jealous of him. He wanted to take care of the baby like his own brother. And he ended up desperately looking for money, looking for a place to live and looking for their own needs. Just because he wanted him to see the baby laugh all the time and made him want to laugh too. "

“He also met a strong and kind friend who was willing to help him. They ended up immediately looking for money from there and from here, looking for a place that they could live in, and they also looked after each other. Finally, they can live near the beach outside the city which is very quiet, peaceful, and also serene. They also grew up together. The boy continues to make stories which have been his talent since he was a child, the younger brother goes around the world and becomes the world's number one adventurer, and his friend becomes a very well-known person because he works in a very famous place. The three of them ended up living the three of them and happily ever after. "

Luffy, who heard the story, smiled while holding back his drowsiness.

"Fortunately, the boy’s already happy with his younger brother and friend ..."

"That will definitely happen to us too. One day. We will be happy too. " Sabo muttered softly to Luffy.

“Well, I make sure we will live happily together, Sabo. Just like the child and the younger brother. "

Luffy then fell asleep. Sabo smiled. He immediately kissed Luffy's forehead and immediately went out of his room.

After he left his room, there was an incoming SMS sound from his phone. He immediately took it and checked the name of the contact.

_'Ace ...'_

Immediately Sabo opened the message, and read it.

**_Ace_ ** _: I got lost! Where is your house ?!_

Sabo gigled at Ace's message and he immediately replied.

**_Sabo_ ** _: Let me pick you up. Where are you?  
 **Ace** : In front of the red building ...  
 **Sabo** : You're almost there, let me pick you up there.  
 **Ace** : I'm sorry ... T__T_

Sabo smiled at Ace's reply. For a moment he thought, will he be happy with Luffy and Ace as well as the boy's story that he told Luffy? He really hopes that will happen someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: Ace and Sabo smut.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was short, it's my first time writing here.
> 
> I love Ace and Sabo no matter how much i tell you guys. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
